


I Don’t Have Any Milkshakes But Thanks For Falling In My Yard

by humanities_angstiest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, M/M, i don’t know what happened, this was supposed to be simple fluff but then erejean got kinky with orange juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanities_angstiest/pseuds/humanities_angstiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean nurses Eren back to health in a questionable fashion and feelings are shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Have Any Milkshakes But Thanks For Falling In My Yard

Something was wrong.

Eren couldn't pinpoint where the discomfort originated, but his mouth was drier than uncooked pasta and his head felt stuffed with cotton. On top of that, he kinda felt like he needed to shit. 

He couldn't be this out of shape, he'd only biked seven miles, maybe seven and a half, but his eyesight was fuzzy and there was a ringing in his ears, like that sound kids played on their cell phones in class, laughing when the teacher was too old to hear the pitch.

Eren slowed his bike to a stop, swinging one leg over the seat to walk beside it. He breathed in and out, counting seconds as he inhaled and exhaled, hoping to slow his heartbeat. Each step was a challenge. Though he was no longer biking, he still felt odd. It became a distinct possibility that he might vomit.

There were still four blocks to go before he made it home, and Eren wondered if he would make it. Maybe if he laid down in this person's front yard, he would feel better and could continue on his way. The house he stopped in front of was a deep blue with white trimmings around the windows but a pale green door. It looked very familiar, but Eren couldn't place why. His mind refused to focus.

The world tilted, the sound of his bike falling to the ground registering amidst the din of that incessant ringing as his body collapsed.

*

A cup was pressed against his lips, liquid dribbling between the seam. Eren opened his eyes slowly and coughed, dazed to find himself lying on a couch. He blinked a few times, waiting for the darkness at the edges of his vision to recede. Whoever had been holding a cup to his mouth removed it when they noticed he was awake.

Last thing he remembered, he was biking. How did he end up here? Did someone drug and kidnap him?

It was too late to pretend he was still sleeping, maybe he could act grateful and obsequious, biding his time until he could escape. He wasn't at his strongest right now, but if his kidnapper was a male, a well-placed kick between the legs would do the trick.

"Are you okay?"

Eren tilted his head to the side, seeing his friend kneeling beside the couch, a cup in his hands.

"Jean? What..."

"I saw you collapse outside my house. You're probably dehydrated. Here, you should drink." Eren stared at the cup, still adjusting to the fact that he hadn't been kidnapped, but Jean didn’t know that, adding, "It's orange juice."

Eren turned on his side, using his right arm to prop up his upper body, and reached a shaky hand out for the juice.

"Here, wait." Jean set the cup down on the side table and carefully wrapped one arm around Eren's head to cradle it, the other around his torso to raise him, helping Eren into a seated position. He grabbed the cup again, sitting beside Eren on the couch, and lifted it to the dehydrated boy's lips.

Eren moved to take the cup out of Jean's hand, embarrassed to have Jean nurse him, but his hand still shook. “Let me," Jean ordered gently. "When was the last time you drank water?"

Eren’s eyebrows drew together, making him look angry to anyone else, but Jean knew it was his thinking expression. "Yesterday morning?"

"You should drink water before going out in this heat. And bring a water bottle if you are biking."

"Got it, Mom." Eren rolled his eyes. He had been reminded time and again by his mother to stay hydrated; he was always running around outdoors, and this summer was the hottest on record for the past twenty years.

Jean frowned slightly but didn't respond, choosing to shut Eren up with the press of the cup against his lips. Eren had been about to say something else, mouth parted slightly, when the cup tipped and cold juice flowed down his throat, too quick for him to swallow it all.

He weakly waved his arm to signal Jean to stop, who immediately set the cup aside as Eren coughed. Some juice had leaked from the corner of his mouth. Eren reached his hand to wipe it away but was stopped by Jean's hand on his.

“I’ll get it," Jean announced before licking the sticky liquid off the corner of Eren's mouth, causing the boy to squeak in surprise and blush red. Eren would claim with his dying breath that the squeak was caused by dehydration.

"Jea...wha..."

"What? That's what moms do, right?" Jean teased.

Eren covered his mouth with a hand. Jean's family was French, right? Maybe that was something French mothers did? Or, maybe Jean was lying, trying to trick and embarrass him. Jean hadn’t pranked him in years though, not since that time Eren stopped speaking to him for a week because of one.

Choosing to ignore it, Eren asked for more juice, noticing he felt better after drinking some. The blurring at the edges of his eyesight was gone and his head no longer felt filled with cotton.

"Sure, Eren."

Eren parted his lips, expecting Jean to pour the juice into his mouth again, but Jean had another idea. Sipping from the cup himself, Jean held the liquid in his mouth, placing his lips on top of Eren's before opening his mouth slowly to let the liquid pass between them.

Eren's eyes widened. By the time he realized what Jean intended, it was too late. The juice, warmed by Jean's mouth, slid down his throat.

Jean pulled back the slightest bit, his lips less than an inch from Eren's, his warm breath ghosting over Eren's mouth, short-circuiting the green-eyed male's mind.

"Did you swallow it all?"

Eren nodded his head, wondering how the situation turned into this.

"How do you feel?"

Eren cast his eyes down as he thought, giving Jean time to appreciate Eren's pink cheeks and red, wet lips; all his doing, he inwardly bragged.

“Confused? I thought you liked my sister. You always wanted to hang out at my house,” Eren finished, undertones of uncertainty in his eyes when he looked back up.

"I was asking about the dehydration. Do you still feel lightheaded?" Jean smirked while Eren gave a strange combination of a blushing scowl.

Jean lifted the back of his hand to feel Eren's forehead. Feeling for a fever had nothing to do with dehydration, but Jean hoped Eren didn't know that. Whether he knew or not, Eren slapped Jean's hand away, embarrassed and upset, believing his friend had been toying with him this whole time.

Eren rose from the couch, and slipped on his sneakers that Jean removed while he was unconscious.

"I'm fine. I'm going home."

Jean sighed to himself. No matter how clear he tried to be, his feelings never reached Eren. That blockhead always misunderstood.

Jean followed Eren to the front door, remaining there as Eren stomped towards his bike.

"I never liked Mikasa, you know."

"Huh?" Eren spun around, almost tripping on his feet.

Jean ran a hand through his hair. It was now or never, really. If Eren still wasn't getting it, there was nothing left for Jean to do but be as straightforward as possible.

"I've liked you for years, since middle school really. Not 'I'm so glad we're friends, I like you a lot’ kind of like, but ‘Damn, it’s getting really hard to hide my boners every time we hang out’ kind of like. Do you understand, Eren?”

“You like me?” Eren asked in wonderment.

“Ugh, the fuck, Eren! How much more clear do you need me to be? Was the kiss not enough? This whole embarrassing speech about how I’ve liked you for years? What else can I do?!”

Jean was at a loss. Eren was still standing on the front lawn, looking at Jean as if he had grown two heads. Jean really hoped Eren said something soon, or else he’d start to cry.

“I like you too.”

“You…do? What kind of like?”

“The kind of like where I told Mikasa you were a pervert who collected photos of little girls so she would never want to date you.”

“You’re awful.”

Eren grinned. “But you like me anyways. And not ‘I’m so glad we’re friends’ kind of like but ‘You give me boners kind of-”

“Shhh!” Jean waved his arms to get Eren to shut up. “Not outside, idiot. Saying it once was bad enough.” He softened his tone. “Come back inside?”

Eren nodded, letting Jean grab his hand and lead him back to the couch.

Jean turned on the television, going to his Netflix account to continue watching the show he and Eren started together last week.

“You know, aside from orange juice, I heard cuddling with a hot guy helps with dehydration.”

Eren started to rise from the couch, saying, “I guess I need to go find a hot guy. Maybe Reiner is home” before Jean pulled him back down and wrestled with him until Eren was pinned beneath him, laughing at Jean’s reaction.

Jean leaned down so his face hovered inches above Eren’s.

“I like you, Eren,” Jean said as he placed a kiss on Eren’s forehead, followed by a kiss on the nose. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too, Jean. Can you give me some more orange juice? And not from the cup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below! I’d love to know what you thought. Kudos are much appreciated as well.


End file.
